


Особое мнение

by Anri_Kohaku, KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, College, Dare, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Это не первый их спор на желание, но впервые Бокуто рискует загадать что-то действительно серьёзное.





	Особое мнение

Бокуто нарочно тянет время, долго стоит под душем, долго вытирается полотенцем и перекладывает мокрые волосы так и эдак, глядя в запотевшее зеркало. Когда из-за двери перестают доноситься голоса команды, он наконец возвращается в раздевалку. Там в самом деле уже никого не остаётся, кроме Ушиджимы. Тот сидит на скамейке, сцепив руки в замок. Из одежды на нём одни шорты, и Бокуто невольно засматривается напряжёнными мышцами. Да уж, напряжение витает в воздухе.

— Это что, фансервис? — шутит Бокуто, чтобы разбавить тяжёлое настроение.

Ушиджиме, кажется, не смешно.

— Не хочу испачкать футболку, — отвечает он, и Бокуто чудится, или привычный сдержанный тон даёт трещину.

— Не напрягайся ты так, — вздыхает Бокуто. — Это ведь всего лишь…

Ушиджима поводит бровью, и Бокуто согласно затыкается. Такое себе «всего лишь». 

— Всего лишь спор, — примирительно договаривает он.

Ушиджима ничего не отвечает, только садится прямее и шире расставляет ноги. 

— Что я должен делать? — спрашивает он и пытливо смотрит на Бокуто — будто ждёт чётких инструкций.

Теперь не по себе становится уже Бокуто. А этого он ой как не любит. 

— Ничего, — отрезает он и срывает с бёдер полотенце — будто пластырь, одним движением.

Ушиджима не меняется в лице, разве что линия челюсти заметно напрягается. 

— Я думал, что сначала надо запереть дверь, — спокойно говорит он, и Бокуто каждым сантиметром голого тела ощущает неловкость.

Хочется прикрыться, рука против воли дёргается, и, чтобы скрыть это движение, Бокуто небрежно забрасывает полотенце на плечо. Главное — делать вид, что всё по плану.

— Хорошая мысль, — важно кивает он, размашистым шагом подходит к двери, щёлкает замком и резко оборачивается.

Ушиджима глядит в стену так, будто там показывают что-то безумно интересное, вон аж скулы розовеют. Но Бокуто может поклясться, что пол-секунды назад взгляд был направлен в его сторону, примерно на том же уровне, что и сейчас… Значит, Ушиджима заценил его задницу. Это здорово придаёт уверенности, Бокуто даже решается продефилировать мимо ещё разок, чтобы сунуть полотенце в шкафчик.

Вообще, к таким моментам — когда Ушиджима отводит взгляд в сторону и притворяется, что так и было, — Бокуто привык. Он их ловит на тренировках, в душевых, в коридорах университета, потому что сам, точно так же, постоянно ищет Ушиджиму глазами. Именно поэтому и решился загадать такое смелое желание, когда выиграл спор. И именно поэтому сейчас больше всего хочется сказать:

— Смотри на меня.

Ушиджима смотрит — с вызовом, высоко вздёргивая подбородок, упрямо хмурясь.

— Не в глаза, — хмыкает Бокуто и обхватывает мягкий член, забирая в горсть вместе с яичками.

И это наконец-то выбивает почву у Ушиджимы из-под ног.

Он тяжело сглатывает, моргает, на миг прикрывая глаза, — и смотрит. Член Бокуто точно на уровне его лица, так что шея вряд ли устанет, это хорошо. Бокуто бы не хотел, чтобы Ушиджиме что-то мешало смотреть на него.

Спорить на желание для них стало традицией: в первый раз это было спонтанно, во второй — чтобы повторить, а в третий Ушиджима предложил уже сам. И впервые проиграл, а Бокуто понравилось. Желания поначалу тоже были спонтанные и незначительные: угостить напитком, понести сумку, отжаться сотню раз. Бокуто и сам не помнит, когда они начали становиться откровенными, а сам спор превратился лишь в повод. Чтобы заставить Бокуто целый день ходить без трусов, или Ушиджиму — носить пропотевшую футболку Бокуто. Потом они зависли где-то у черты, когда уже хочется большего, но никто не рискует начать.

И Бокуто рискнул.

А теперь стоит перед Ушиджимой в чём мать родила и чувствует, как твердеет член — не от прикосновений даже, а потому что Ушиджима смотрит.

Бокуто нарочито медленно проводит кулаком несколько раз. В животе сворачивается знакомое приятное тепло, и одновременно всё кажется непривычным. Даже собственные касания воспринимаются иначе, будто одно присутствие Ушиджимы способно повлиять на чувства. Бокуто прислушивается к новым оттенкам возбуждения, пока оттягивает крайнюю плоть и гладит головку большим пальцем, слегка раздвигает края щели, из которой уже проступает капля смазки. Он думает не о последнем просмотренном порно и не о безликих парнях из своих обычных фантазий, а о том, что теперь Ушиджима будет знать, как именно ему нравится, может быть, запомнит каждое движение и однажды уже его рука будет скользить по члену Бокуто. Может, после следующего спора.

От этой мысли возбуждение взвинчивается внутри вихрем, лицо обдаёт жаром, и Бокуто шумно вздыхает, жмурится от удовольствия. Член полностью встаёт, в паху приятно тянет от предвкушения, и в целом Бокуто чувствует себя просто отлично. А потом вспоминает, что не обязательно фантазировать о немного абстрактном Ушиджиме из будущего, потому что настоящий он сейчас прямо перед Бокуто.

Ушиджима объективно красивый. Субъективно тоже. С любой стороны и под любым углом, начиная от крепких бёдер под задравшимися шортами и заканчивая кофейными глазами. Их взгляд, кстати, снова направлен вверх. Бокуто замирает и вопросительно вскидывает бровь, старается не выдать лицом, как подскочило его сердце в эту секунду. Губы Ушиджимы плотно сжаты, будто он хочет что-то сказать и терпеливо ждёт возможности. Лишь бы только не просьба всё прекратить… Но вместо этого он говорит:

— Ты не сможешь кончить мне на лицо, если будешь стоять слишком далеко. Такое ведь было условие?

У Бокуто вырывается смешок.

— Я довольно меткий, если ты не в курсе, — говорит он, но всё же подходит ближе.

Возможно, слишком близко, потому что Ушиджима немного отклоняется назад, когда Бокуто сталкивается с его коленями своими.

— Теперь ты боишься.

Ушиджима вскидывает на Бокуто упрямый взгляд и возвращается в прежнее положение. Его дыхание оседает на пальцах, и Бокуто начинает работать быстрее: массирует в кулаке головку, едва не задевая запястьем подбородок Ушиджимы, второй рукой мнёт яички. 

Он не старается закончить поскорее, наоборот, наслаждается происходящим, но напряжение в теле нарастает уверенно. Тонкая кожа становится более чувствительной, и двигать по ней сухой мозолистой ладонью уже не так приятно. Смазка высыхает слишком быстро, так что Бокуто решает добавить слюны: он отпускает член и уже собирается облизать ладонь, как вдруг по позвоночнику проходит дрожь. Что-то прикасается к его головке. Точнее она прикасается к чему-то. Опустив взгляд, Бокуто видит влажный след на щеке Ушиджимы. Тот сидит, не двигаясь, прикрыв глаза и слегка повернув голову. Член покачивается в опасной близости от его лица. Бокуто резко втягивает воздух и проглатывает извинение, потому что извиняться ему не хочется, а хочется сделать так ещё раз, специально.

Ушиджима медленно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, поднимает руку и проводит двумя пальцами по щеке, стирая смазку. А затем смотрит на них, и Бокуто может поклясться, что видит, как у Ушиджимы раздуваются ноздри. А то, что происходит дальше, возможно, ему мерещится: Ушиджима подносит пальцы к губам и коротко пробует их языком.

Бокуто сглатывает и обхватывает основание члена до боли, чтобы не сорваться прямо сейчас, не потянуть Ушиджиму за волосы к себе, не вжать лицом в пах. И чтобы не кончить от одних мыслей об этом. Раз, два, — он считает про себя, вроде бы это помогает успокоиться, — три, да к чёрту! Самообладание взрывается фейерверком, стоит Ушиджиме повернуть голову: совсем немного, но жест читается безошибочно. Он предлагает другую щеку, и Бокуто зря живет свою жизнь, если откажется.

Головка упирается под скулой, кожа мягкая, горячая — теперь у Бокуто есть время прислушаться к ощущениям.

— Понравилось? — спрашивает он, не в силах сдержать хищную улыбку. Ему кажется, они перешагнули какую-то точку — после которой Ушиджима не сбежит. — Как на вкус, м?

— Так себе. — Ушиджима трётся о член щекой, подбородком, затем — губами. Его глаза закрыты, дыхание тяжёлое, будто он с головой ушёл в ощущения или впал в какой-то транс. 

Когда Ушиджима приоткрывает рот и проводит от основания до головки раскрытыми губами, у Бокуто из глаз сыплются искры. Он стонет и привстаёт на носочки, тянется, продляя прикосновение. Ушиджима дышит так шумно, будто у них счёт тридцать-тридцать в пятом сете друг против друга, и это ещё не самое отражающее сравнение. 

Бокуто переступает ногами, притирается к Ушиджиме вплотную, обхватыает одной рукой его плечи, а другой водит членом по лицу: размазывает смазку по щекам, толкается между губ и легонько стучит головкой по подбородку. Ушиджима подставляется под каждое прикосновение, сжимает бёдра Бокуто прямо под задницей, с силой впивается пальцами в плоть, беспорядочно гладит, от чувствительных местечек под коленками и до складок под ягодицами — будто выше зайти не решается. 

Откуда у него терпение — та ещё загадка, у Бокуто столько нет и никогда не было. Поэтому он перехватывает запястья Ушиджимы и тянет их вверх, пока ладони не накрывают ягодицы. К счастью, дальше объяснять не нужно, Ушиджима словно ждал разрешения, а теперь уверенно сминает, царапает кожу короткими ногтями. В его руках столько нескрываемой силы, что по спине бегут мурашки.

— Открой рот, шире, — говорит Бокуто голосом, хриплым от желания.

И зря Ушиджима решает посмотреть на Бокуто в этот момент. Потому что вставлять член ему в рот, глядя в глаза, оказывается последней каплей. Бокуто резче движет бёдрами, головка упирается в заднюю стенку горла Ушиджимы, тот давится и отстраняется, утирая слюну. Бокуто смотрит на него беспомощно и жадно, в паху болезненно скручивает от жажды разрядки, в мозгу — от желания трахнуть Ушиджиму в рот. Тот упрямо хмурится, щурит глаза, будто примеряясь, и подтягивает Бокуто к себе за задницу. 

Крепкая хватка не оставляет свободы действий, можно разве что запустить руку в волосы, хотя бы подать знак, что хочется глубже и быстрее. Ушиджима начинает осторожно, приценивается, сколько способен взять, но потом принимается за дело всерьез — и, боги, это крышесносно. Он работает языком, прижимает головку к нёбу и втягивает щёки. Пару раз пропускает так глубоко, что Бокуто чувствует щекотное дыхание у себя на лобке.

— Ох, да, хорошо, — тянет он, почти стонет, и Ушиджима снова бросает на него взгляд.

Глаза влажные, горящие от возбуждения, в них больше эмоций, чем Бокуто видел за всё время знакомства. Не сдержавшись, он толкается бёдрами, и в этот раз Ушиджима не отстраняется, только издает задушенный звук и шлёпает по ягодице.

— Всё-всё, я больше не буду, — смеется Бокуто.

Но Ушиджима почему-то не отпускает, наоборот. Затихает, прикрывает глаза, и рук с задницы не убирает. Мнёт сильнее, проходится по расселине пальцами, разводит ягодицы в стороны. Не выпуская члена изо рта. Бокуто начинает дрожать — мелкая рябь поднимается с кончиков пальцев на ногах и неумолимо ползёт вверх по телу, набирает силу, пока Бокуто наконец не передёргивает плечами, хватает Ушиджиму за волосы и рычит, почти прижимая его лицо к паху.

А Ушиджима вдруг трогает его за жопу — совсем за жопу. И Бокуто так охреневает, что замирает, почти как статуя. Ушиджима ощупывает складки вокруг дырки, трёт, дыша глубоко и медленно. А потом вдруг проводит по стволу языком — как только умудряется в такой тесноте — и у Бокуто подгибаются колени. 

— Пожалуйста, — просит он, сгибаясь над Ушиджимой, комкая его плечи так, что они почти тут же покрываются красными пятнами.

Он сам не знает, о чём именно просит. Наверное, о том, чтобы Ушиджима не останавливался. Тот вроде бы соглашается — невнятно мычит, посылая новую волну колючих мурашек. Пальцы продолжают гладить там, где к Бокуто ещё никто не прикасался, и он захлёбывается внезапным волнением. Это ведь он выиграл спор, он победитель, так какого черта теперь весь контроль у Ушиджимы! Бокуто не управляет больше ни своим дыханием, ни голосом, а ощущений так много, что сосредоточиться не получается. Он замечает — вот подушечка пальца проходится прямо по центру, мягко давит на сжавшиеся мышцы. Но тут же отвлекается на движения горячего мокрого языка. Понимает, что Ушиджима убрал одну руку, лишь когда перестаёт жмуриться и видит: он запустил её под резинку шорт и гладит собственный член. Под тканью ничего толком не видно, а все равно — горячо до ужаса и лестно, что им обоим от происходящего хорошо.

А потом Ушиджима давит пальцем в кольцо мышц, и направление мыслей у Бокуто меняется, будто коинобори пляшет на ветру. 

— Ах ты, — сипло шипит он, вцепляясь Ушиджиме в чёлку и задирая голову.

Больше Бокуто сказать нечего, как бы он ни старался. А вот Ушиджима без слов шевелит пальцем у Бокуто в заднице, проталкивает дальше — едва ли на одну фалангу, но Бокуто уже чувствует себя так, будто его здесь разложили и трахнули. И плевать, что он понятия-то не имеет, как это должно ощущаться. Но палец Ушиджимы внутри ощущается охрененно — от натяжения в мышцах и трения о края в паху простреливает таким удовольствием, что можно кончить от любого движения. 

Пусть изначальный план уже десять раз пошел наперекосяк, Бокуто вспоминает, что собирался сделать. Он отстраняет Ушиджиму от себя и перехватывает член, быстро надрачивает, подводя себя к разрядке. Кончает в тот самый момент, когда Ушиджима подставляется: запрокидывает голову, опускает ресницы и оставляет рот приоткрытым. Сперма попадает ему на щёки, на влажные, раскрасневшиеся губы, стекает с подбородка. Ушиджима облизывается и сглатывает, и Бокуто думает, что в следующий раз обязательно, непременно кончит ему в рот.

Сердце колотится загнанно, успокаиваться даже не собирается. Бокуто ищет, что сказать, но человеческие слова куда-то испаряются.

Ушиджима отпускает его, утирает сперму с лица и вынимает руку из шортов. Теперь оказывается, что испачканы они обе: одна в сперме Бокуто, вторая – в его собственной. Ушиджима разглядывает их, между бровей залегает складка. 

«Как мы до этого дошли?», «Куда мы вообще движемся?», «А дальше что?», — все эти вопросы написаны на его лице, они же стучат и у Бокуто в голове, вместе с медленно приходящим в норму пульсом.

— Ну... — Бокуто облизывает губы. Ушиджима поднимает на него взгляд. — И так всё понятно, да? 

Ушиджима хмыкает и вытирает ладони о шорты. 

— Понятно, — кивает он.


End file.
